iTame Sam
by thehobosapien
Summary: Every time Freddie hears Sam calling his name, he knows that it's trouble. Not until one day Sam was calling him, not to beat him up, but to ask for help. As Freddie offers his helping hand to the one he loathes, their lives changed in an instant. SEDDIE!
1. iSaved Your Life

**_If you've read this before, and are wondering why the heck is this wandering in the iCarly Archive again? Well... here's news for ya... NOTHING'S NEW! Yup. I just updated my stories to get rid of some typos, and to change the author's note to bold and italic, so you won't get confused if those slanting words are still part of the story or not._**

**_But if you've never read this before...well, don't press that 'Back' button yet without giving this baby a spankin review! Trust me...it's worth clicking it. I spent most of my time in the middle of the night writing this thing since good ideas suddenly show up at the wrong time. That's all. Thank you._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, coz if I did, I've already finished this story months ago, and this would become a new iCarly movie, premiering five times a day._**

"FREDDIE!"

I have this automatic reaction that whenever I hear her calling my name, I would make a run for it and find the nearest sanctuary, away from that voice. I nearly tripped as my feet carried myself to the opposite direction of the scream.

As I raced down the corridor, my mind was racing too. Man… what have I done now? Yesterday, I didn't even dare to yell back at her when she insulted me in front of the whole Spanish class. I even let her give me a wedgie for that new bit in iCarly. Could she have already found out about the beef jerky stash that I hid from her months ago? Hope not. It's not that bad.

But you know Sam Puckett. She won't let you get away from it. Whatever that is.

"FREDDIE!"

That scream again.. only now, it sounded… different. It sounded like as if she was pleading. That's insane… but, could it be? I pushed one foot to the floor hard to stop myself from running and looked back. Was she actually crying for help? Now that I thought of it, her voice did sounded weird. I never heard the usual angry yell shouting at me. But instead, a terrified voice seemed to be calling me.

Without thinking, I followed her voice, which was echoing in my head. I tried to block those nasty images of Sam being in trouble, but I seem to worry more when I'm starting to hear gasps and grunts.

I found myself stumbling into the school's rooftop, where my head was searching madly for Sam. I was controlling my breathing when my heart sank after seeing fingers gripping at the edge of the rooftop. I leaped towards them and there was Sam, hanging from the building. My eyes widened as I can't seem to believe what's in front of me right now.

Sam. About 50 feet from the ground. What was this lunatic thinking?

Her face was facing the ground so all I can see is a mass of blonde hair, flowing with the direction of the wind.

"Sam." I breathed, feeling angry and shocked at the same time.

"Freddie? Sam gasped, finally looking up. Her eyes may be dry right now, but I know tears had been flowing from them probably minutes ago. Her face was pale and that familiar hungry look in her eyes stared back at me. "Thank God, you're here."

"What is up with you, doing a stunt like this?" I demanded, as mixed emotions continue to stir inside of me.

"Long story, kid" she replied, almost out of breath. "Now help me out here, before this Fat Cake becomes a Flat Cake."

I wanted to smile, since she still managed to joke around even if she could die any second now. But I remained composed as I planned what to do. I looked down to see not a single student roaming the school grounds. There's no one left but some kids in detention; the AV Club, since we had a meeting; and some teachers.

"Freddie! The ground's flat and solid! There's no need to check that out now!" Sam cried. "Hurry… my hands are slipping!"

She's right. She's holding on the edge with her fingertips. I bit my lip and lost every hope I have left in me. I can't do this. I should call someone for help, since a geek like me can't handle a hero thing like this. But, we're running out of time. If I don't think fast, I'd lose Sam.

I know I've been dreaming for that day to come. But seeing her like this made me feel bad for her. It's stupid, but… I can't imagine my life without her.

I scowled as I grabbed her wrist with my dominant hand. She held onto me as she let go of the edge of the rooftop. I took a deep breath and pulled her up with all of the strength that I could muster within me. For a heavy eater, she's not that heavy, but as a droplet of sweat trickled down my neck, this ain't easy.

"C'mon, Sam…" I mumbled, gritting my teeth. "I gotcha.."

I dunno how I did it, but she was already safe after a few seconds as I saw her help herself up the rooftop. She rappelled upwards towards me, as I still haven't let go of her wrist, and jumped into the roof, tumbling on top of me as I tugged her hand.

I could feel her crashing into my chest, while my body fell like a crash dummy into the floor. My back ached because of the fall, and because of her weight pushing down unto me.

"Oh, Sam.." I groaned, finally opening my eyes, which I realized was shut ever since I started pulling her up. I froze as I saw Sam's face almost an inch away from mine.

**_That's it! Well, for now actually… hope it's not that short for ya! I'm still working on the other chapters so don't worry.. Please REVIEW this one for me! Thanks for reading! There's plenty more where that came from! :D_**


	2. iMake a Deal

"Look dude, I'm not gonna kiss you like how Carly did when you saved her life." Sam said, in a boring tone.

I blinked. I see we're still frozen on the same spot ever since I pulled her up. As I lay down there, Sam was on top of me, with her arms against my chest, her knees against my legs and her face almost pressed against mine.

I could feel that my ears are burning right now. Is it because of what she said, or is it the awkwardness of our position right now? I dunno. Yet, it's weird. I never thought of that. Asking for her kiss. Again.

Finally, Sam pushed herself up and kneeled next to me, dusting away the dirt from her clothes. I tried to stand up but my back still ached, so I propped my elbows to help myself sit. I glanced at my arms to see some scratches and small bruises. Oh no. mom would kill me if she'd see me like this.

When I turned to Sam to check if she's okay, I saw that she was tying her shoelace. What is up with her? Acting like what happened back there was totally normal?

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, frowning.

"Oh. You know.. hanging around…" she replied casually.

"Hanging around?" I repeated, throwing my hands in the air. "Not funny, Puckett. You almost killed yourself back there!"

"Dude, relax! Mr. Howard was chasing me this afternoon, asking for my assignment. Of course, I didn't do it, so I had to run. He was stupid enough not to check me here. Probably acrophobic."

"You almost got yourself killed!"

"Well, at least I wasn't sent to detention!"

"Don't you even value your life?"

"What do you care about MY life?"

I rubbed my eyes, thinking of something to answer back.

I opened my mouth to shout a response, but no sound came out. I couldn't say it. I care for her.

Drat. Was that really what I want to say?

Sam must've thought that I can't go on arguing with her so she broke our silence. "Thanks, by the way."

I looked up. She looked serious when she said that. Not a hint of sarcasm or anything. Her blue eyes stared at me blankly. I was expecting that this could be some prank, but her thin lips curled into an evil smile. Then, her cheeks turned pink.

I looked away as she did the same thing. Maybe we were staring at each other for too long that she blushed. Ha. Sam Puckett? Blush? I shook my head to get rid of these crazy thoughts. What's wrong with Sam thanking me? I did save her life.

"Well," Sam said, stretching her arms, "looks like I dropped my ham sandwich while I was hanging back there. Gotta check that out to see if my baby's okay." She stood up and jogged towards the door when I shouted, "Wait!" I pushed my mushy feelings aside as I just hatched an idea.

"What up?" Sam turned back raising her eyebrows.

"So, it's just like that? You're gonna run away after I saved your life?" I said, forcing not to smile.

"Hey, I already said thanks, okay?" Sam said, frowning. "And I told you, I won't be giving you any kisses, Benson."

"Don't be silly. I don't need your stupid kiss." I laughed, and smirked.

Sam's eyes widened. I don't know if she could read my mind but she seemed to be getting my point. I walked towards her and grabbed her arm, before she could run away.

"I don't like the look on your face, nub." She grumbled. "You better peel that away, before I peel it for ya!"

"Look it's just a favor. It's not that big!" I cried, struggling as Sam started to squirm around.

"What? You want me to become you girlfriend?" Sam yelled, taking my grip off her.

"NO!" I shouted. Geez, where is she getting all these stuff? Kiss? Girlfriend? Think about the worst. But, no. I just want one single thing. "I want you to treat me nicely."

Sam stopped moving and looked at me. I gave her a nod that was telling her, "That's all."

"Can't I just pay you all the money that I owe you?" Sam said. I can't believe it. Why won't she just accept the easiest favor I could ask from her?

"No way." I said. "Pay me up? That's even beyond impossible. Come on. All you have to do is to cut out calling me names and beating the pulp outta me for no reason. Treat me like a real friend. Cover me up when I'm in trouble and stuff. That's it!"

"Then that would be a lifetime contract! Plus, remember the time when you dared me to stop insulting you? See! I'd rather pay up than try to say nice things to you! What makes you think that I won't mess up this time?"

"Well, I guess it's all up to your conscience."

"I have no conscience, Fredward."

"But think about it, Sam." I said, moving closer. "Imagine all the fried chicken you won't be eating if you're dead right now! Who'd be co-hosting iCarly once you bite the dust? Who would show who's boss in school if no one could beat anyone up? Who would the teachers blame if the school's on fire? All of them should be you, right? That's why you should be thankful that you're still alive right now. And you can show your thanks to your savior by treating him nicely starting right now."

Sam just shook her head. "Whatever," she said, running downstairs and leaving me alone here.

I bit my tongue. What was I thinking, trying to tame Sam? I should have let her pay me up than do an impossible thing like that. I sighed as I left the corridors. I wasn't really looking where I was going when the detention room swung open and I bumped into something bulky.

I fell on the floor and looked up. Oh no. it's the ninth-grader growling over me. He's a football player who likes to dump kids that he bullies inside lockers. Not good.

"Watch where you're going, punk!" he yelled angrily, pointing a meaty finger at me.

"So-so-sorry." I stammered, trying not to blink.

"Sorry?" he repeated, in a mocking tone. His goons giggled behind him. The bully grabbed my shirt collar and lifted me to his face. I could almost smell his rancid breath. And the sight of his greasy pimples and curly nosehairs make me puke. "Ya think sorry's enough? Well guess what? It ain't!"

I closed my eyes and started to pray, when I heard a voice which, surprisingly, sounded music to my ears.

"Put him down, you brainless junk!" Sam shouted, marching towards our direction. The moron obeyed, dropping me down. Still, I smiled, coz boy, I'm glad to see her here.

As Sam scared the lights out of the bullies, I just watched there, amazed and happy. She punched and kicked and wrestled before they could even escape. And once they're all down the floor, I stood up and picked up my backpack.

"What's that all about?" I asked, grinning. "I thought you won't accept the deal?"

"I never said I won't accept the deal." Sam said, grinning widely back at me. She put one hand over my shoulder as we walked home. "Mama does have conscience."

**__Totally on-going! It's not over yet.. there's plenty more where it came fro_m! :D_**


End file.
